


Chance Foreshadowing

by Aedriane



Series: /r/fanfiction Subreddit/Discord things [10]
Category: Perfect World (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Original Player Characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:26:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21716095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aedriane/pseuds/Aedriane
Summary: Random chance brings a new piece to the puzzle for Herb Girl and Elwaveil.Written for December's Drabble Night on the /r/fanfiction Discord server, with the prompt "Map".
Series: /r/fanfiction Subreddit/Discord things [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1353400





	Chance Foreshadowing

A dusty scroll fell from the shelf, bouncing slightly before rolling to her feet. Interest piqued, it was in her hands, untied, and unraveled in no time flat. Lines, boxes, a language she had no hope of understanding. She shook her head before moving to one of the tables. There, Herby laid the scroll out, hoping to get a better look at it in the questionable light.

A great hall. A foyer. Staircases, and a maze of rooms all around it. It wasn't quite like the temple, but if she had to guess, it was another part of the ruins.


End file.
